They're Wizards John
by Tensai Fox
Summary: John didn't know what was going on. Strange things kept happening around his boys.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

John first thought it was just a fluke. A trick of his imagination. Luck. But then it started to happen more often, with no way of denying that it was them...

The first time he noticed it had been with Dean. John may have had a couple of beers, which had made it easy for him to think that it had been his imagination. Dean had been 7 and Sammy had been 3. They were at the park, a Sunday evening. So it was pretty empty. Both of the boys were having fun. They had just gone down the slide together when Dean noticed that his shoelace was untied. He told Sammy to wait while he tied his shoe, but being the impatient 3 year old that he was Sammy wanted to go climb the jungle-gym. By the time that dean was done he looked up in time to see Sammy at the very top and loosing his footing.

John remembers hearing Dean yell out his brothers name and watching as Sam seemed to float more than fall right into deans awaiting arms.

He remembers little incidents with Sammy, too. Remembers times when he and Dean, would find Sammy, on the kitchen floor with whatever snack he bought for them that day. Of course, he would always give half to his big brother, but what was weird was that both he and Dean, remember leaving the snacks in places they know Sammy, wouldn't be able to reach.

There was also that time in Bobby's, scrap yard. It was winter so they had been cooped up inside for a while. Sammy, had gotten a cold, and at the time he was taking a fevered nap and Dean, was getting angsty. So John suggested Dean get some air. Happy to be anywhere but inside Dean, had gone outside to explore all the junked cars. John swears he and Bobby grew grey hair that day. There was a huge crash, heart in his throat he and Bobby ran out to look for Dean. When they found him Dean was looking at all the cars, in a perfect circle that had fallen all around him. Bobby never stacked the junked cars that high ever again.

There were also times, after Sammy learned to talk, that he would know things he shouldn't. When asked about it Sammy would just shrug and say that he had dreamed it or that he just gets these feelings. Like when he had dropped off the boys at school Dean had gotten out first and Sam had turned to him and said "Say hi to Uncle Bobby for me Daddy." as soon as he had gotten back to the hotel his phone started to ring. It was Bobby.

But it wasn't until after Dean had turned 11 that John knew that he could no longer ignore, nor pretend that his boys were normal.

They had been squatting in an old house in Georgia, after the nest in South Carolina, a two story house. He had told Dean that he and Sammy could play as along as they were quite. He would sleep for a couple of hours and then he would take the boys out to eat.

It felt as if his head had just hit the pillow when he was woken up by the house shaking. His first thought was _"earthquake"_ , of course, but as he got up he found himself being lifted and thrown across the room. The next few minutes were a blur of panic and chaos to find his sons.

"Sam! Dean!" he yelled as he reached the first floor.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

John felt his heart sink to his stomach when he reached the kitchen.

Sam and Dean were huddled in a corner of the kitchen with broken pieces of glass and wood and even the odd abandoned utensil floating in the middle of the room.

"Boys!" No sooner had he yelled this when all of the pieces moved straight to his boys, his sons! "NO!"

Miraculously, like an invisible force field, all the items simply bounced off of them. Not a scratch on either of them.

John wasted no time in getting them all out and away from there. He had another hunter take care of that poltergeist.

There was was no denying it after. His boys were not normal.

...HPXSPN...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Harry Potter nor Supernatural as they belong to J.K. Rowling and Kripke respectably. The idea for/and this story do belong to me though.

Authors Note: It seems that I have lost the inspiration to continue my first story. I'm hoping that by starting a new story I'll find the inspiration I need to continue it. But until then I hope you guys enjoy this one. I already have most of it done so there is no need to worry about this story. Please tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

They ended up staying with Bobby. It was the longest they had ever stayed anywhere. Bobby never complained though. He may have grumbled every now and then, but it was mostly for show, and the boys knew this. John trusted Bobby not to spill to other hunters about his boys, because even if John didn't like it he knew that Bobby loved the boys like they were his own.

It wasn't until about four months into their investigation that John and Bobby got their first real clue as to what was going on with the boys. They had hit a dead end almost two weeks into their research, and it had gotten old and frustrating fast. Funny enough it was Sam who gave them their first real lead.

John and Bobby were going through another stack of books when Sammy walked in.

"You need something Sammy?" asked John, briefly looking up from his research.

Sammy shrugged leaning against the doorway.

There were a few minutes of silence. Both adults thought that Sammy wasn't going to say anything after all.

"There is a lady down the block named Ms Spellmen," stated Sammy after a few moments.

Bobby looked up from his own research at this. John too was listening. Sam may seem random at times, but both hunters had learned to listen. There were times Sam would say things that would start of in seemingly random ways, and then end up helping them so much.

Like the time when they were going on a windigo hunt. Sammy had been quiet all day; John had thought that it was because he had complained about having a headache. As soon as Bobby and he had turned to leave, Sammy had run ahead of them and blocked the door. When they had tried to get him to move out of the way he would cry out "NO! If you go the wolf will get you. I don't want him to get you!" It had taken them and Dean almost a half an hour to get him calm enough to let them go. And it was only because they promised to watch out for the wolf. They had taken guns loaded with silver just in case, and it was a good thing that they had. Not only was there a windigo in those woods, but somehow Sammy had been right and there was also a werewolf.

After that incident the hunters had learned to listen to Sam whenever he got a bit seemingly random. It had happened a few more times, and each time with the same results.

"Is there something wrong with Ms Spellmen?" asked Bobby.

Sam shook his head in the negative. "She is going to give you the answers you're looking for." He looked like he didn't even know why he said that, and with a rub to his temple he walked out of the room.

The hunters gave each other a look once he was gone. But they changed the topic of their research. And as it turned out there was a Ms Spellmen that lived just down the block.

* * *

They were both feeling a little wary as they approached the front door, but Sammy's "feeling's" have yet to steer them wrong. If anything they have been careful to listen. That's not to say that they didn't do their homework. They looked into this new neighbor of Bobby's. As it turns out Ms Spellman had recently moved to Suix Falls only three months ago. But that's as far as they could get. When they talked to the other neighbors they found out that Ms Spellman was a well traveled lady. Born in England, with her schooling there as well and started to travel right after she graduated. No one seemed to know what she did for a living, but she never seemed to worry for anything financially.

Still, Sammy's feelings always stayed true.

Right as John rose his hand to knock on the door it opened. Neither men were sure of what to expect, but this petit middle aged lady was definitely not it.

"Oh! Hello, you're earlier than I expected," she greeted. She had a light British accent, just enough to keep her posh. It wasn't uncommon for someone who had traveled at a young age. With all the different languages and being away from home for so long she would lose a strong accent for a light one. She looked to be about 5'5 in height, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Nothing screamed special about her.

The hunters glanced at each other.

"You were expecting us?" asked Bobby.

"Well, not exactly," she replied. She stepped to the side to let them in. "Please, come in"

They made their way into her living room. "Would you like something to drink, maybe a beer?" She gestured for them to have a seat on the couch. "It might help. I know you have a lot of questions and this conversation may take a while."

"You a psychic?" asked John.

She giggled at that, "oh, goodness no," she shook her head and headed over to the kitchen to get them some drinks. "I read it in the tea leaves, but we'll get to that in a bit," she ended the last part of that sentence in a holler when she reached the kitchen.

The hunters shared another glance.

"I understand that you have some questions about your boys?" Ms Spellman started once she returned. She handed them two beers and set a cup of tea down for herself, "about what they are able to do?"

John was strongly reminded of the first time that he met Missouri.

"Do you know what's happening to them?" John asked. He was eager to get to the bottom of this.

Ms Spellman looked at them calculatingly. She took a moment to study them while taking a sip of her tea. For a moment it seemed as if she wouldn't talk, but them she put down her tea and sighed, "Yes. I do, and I'm not sure how you will take the knowledge, but here goes. Mr. Winchester, your sons are wizards."

There was a brief moment of silent disbelief.

"Wizards?"

Ms Spellman nodded, "Now keep in mind that I said wizards not witches and although we do have witches in our community as well, these are not the kind that has to sell their soul to a demon to in order to have magic." Now that she had started she didn't seem able to stop. "You see the type of wizards that your sons are and the type of witch that I am are very different from the kind that you have encountered in the past. You see we were born with our magic naturally. It is a part of us. Something that we had no control of; like being born with green eye or brown hair, it isn't something that we choose. This is not something that will make your sons evil. That is a choice they make with the actions that they choose to make. Nor am I saying that all wizards are good. Just like there are bad people and good people, there are bad wizards and good wizards…"

The conversation went on for a while. With Ms Spellmen saying her rant first before the hunters started to contribute. With both Bobby and John asking all of the questions that they had. Now that they had a way of getting answers they weren't about to let this opportunity fall away. Ms Spellman was very patient with them; calmly explaining what they wanted to know. Eventually they covered all of the topics. Form how wizards require a wand to use their magic. How to get a wand and how they learn to use it. (Ms Spellman even demonstrated a spell or two.) They covered the topic of the magical government, and its job to keep this world from the muggles. ("Oh! I'm sorry that's what we call those without magic.") They covered everything that they could think of. Even the topic of the how the schools were hidden and how the children are taught.

Eventually they came back around to the topic of the boys and their soon to be change in schooling.

"Now before we go any further there are two very important things that you must know. One is how hunters are viewed in our society. And the other is about the little one. Sam."

"What about him?"Questioned John, immediately on alert.

"I don't want to alarm you Mr. Winchester; I just want to let you know…" she trailed of here wanting to explain what she wanted to say right. "From what you told me about some of the things that Sam has experienced, it seems to me like he might be a Seer."

"What's that?"

"It's nothing bad," she hastened to explain. "It's just extremely rare in muggle-borns."

"Ok, but what exactly is a seer?" asked John.

"It is a witch or wizard that has the ability to have visions or prophesies of the future."

"Like a psychic?" Bobby asked.

"Well yes, and no. It's different for every wizard but you could say that the theory is the same. Each seer's ability is unique to the wizard."

Ms Spellman could see that they weren't satisfied with her information.

Im afraid I really don't know all that much about seers and their abilities. Ive never really had the opportunity to meet one. But I can find you some books on the matter." That seemed to nullify them on that topic. At least for the moment.

"Now what was it that you mentioned about hunters and your society?" Bobby questioned when he saw that John was still thinking about seers.

"Yes!" Ms Spellman jumped back into it, grateful for that change in conversation. "The way that it has been taught; for children mostly those that are pure-blood and some half bloods are warned of hunters. Not everyone in our world is taught that way of courses, but I'm sure that you both can understand where the need for caution is coming from?"

They nodded. The two really could understand it. After all not every hunter out there could be said to be working with a full clip.

"It's not unheard of to get children of hunters who show the sign of being muggle-born wizards. It's also not unheard of to not get such a good and understanding response when confronted with the news. It all comes down to the people though. The reason I bring this up though is my concern for your boys. If you really do get where I'm going with this then I think you can understand why you should let your boys know not to let any of their peers know about what it is that their father dose for a living." Ms Spellman had a look on her face that said how sincere she was about this matter.

The hunters nodded their agreement. Both of them could definitely understand the need to keep their occupation under wraps.

Finally with some final arrangements for John to borrow Ms Spellman's owl to contact the school that he chose for Dean and Sam, the hunters departed from her home as new allies and friends.

* * *

AN: hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I had a few technical difficulties. I would like to say a few things though. first of all thank you to **AshlynDecia, Sarah AB, MaddyR, and Jaden Xiang.** your reviews brought a smile to my face and encouraged me to work a little harder to fix those tech problems so that I could get this chapter out. Thank you! I hope that I don't disappoint. To all those that are following this story thank you as well :)

Now I would also like to say a few things about my OC. She kind of got away from me. I honestly created her to give the Winchesters and Bobby a way to get the info that they needed to get. She was only meant to be a plot tool. But as I kept writing she kept insisting on helping out. *shrug* I couldn't very well say no to her. But I promise that she is only an assisting background character. Nothing more.

So please let me know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) I just wanted to give you guys some info about the next few chapters. At first I was going to make them into a sort of side story for this one. But then I thought about it and decided to add them in after all. There is some things that will explain how the Winchesters will be getting to school and some other things as well.**

 **I would also like to say thank you to all who alerted my story. I'm so glad that you guys are interested in this. Let me know what you guys think. ;)**

* * *

Letters 1.1

 _Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

 _My name is John Winchester. I am what you call a muggle, and I am from the USA, but I have two sons that I have recently found out are wizards. I'm sure that you can understand that this has been a pretty hard pill to swallow. But swallow it I did because, for my boys I will do what it takes._

 _I have been doing a lot of research about the wizarding world. As much as I could and with the help of a witch, named Isabella Spellmen, I found your school. I know that there are schools here that are closer to home. But I am convinced that yours is one of if not the safest in the world._

 _I don't want you to think that I am just any other overprotective father; I want to keep my boys as safe as possible because with my line of work there are more dangers to them than to any other muggle born child out there._

 _You should know that I am a hunter. Now that I've learned of my sons I have been a lot more careful with what I hunt and around other hunters as well. I don't want my sons to be looking over their shoulders. Especially because they are so young, or while they are learning to use their magic. I'll admit I have made some enemies here. Enemies who won't hesitate to expose my sons or see them hurt, simply for what they are._

 _Please help me protect my boys. I would like to enroll them at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _John Winchester_


End file.
